The demand for single use packaging of consumer products is ubiquitous, penetrating the food, automotive, aerospace, pharmaceutical, and personal care industries in particular. Flowable products such as salt, sugar, milk, creamer, ketchup, vinegar, jam, honey, perfume, oil, lotion, soaps, sanitizers, powders, makeup, auto car cleaners, lubricants, catalytic products, hand sanitizers, and gels are all currently available in individual-size, single use packages. Generally, liquid, cream and gel products are packaged in flaccid foil wrapping to preserve freshness, while flowable solids are typically packaged for single use in a paper envelope. While these forms of packaging are inexpensive and easily manufactured, they are deemed inconvenient to the user in opening and dispensing product.
For example, a user dispensing ketchup from a foil envelope typically will require both hands to open the package. Alternatively, one-handed opening is possible with assistance from the user's teeth. In either case, dispensing ketchup from the torn foil package is messy, and the user will likely end up with ketchup on at least a few fingers of one hand. In addition, it is typical that ketchup will also leak onto the outside of the package. Placement of the sloppy package on a nearby counter or table will result in further mess to the table, providing potential for bacterial growth and cross contamination.
Paper envelopes for dispensing flowable solids are similarly inconvenient. Form example, a user attempting to add sugar to a cup of coffee will usually put the cup down on a table, or otherwise balance it, to free both hands to open the sugar package. The user tears the package, and is then found holding a shred of paper in one hand, and an open package of sugar in the other hand. The sugar is added to the coffee, and the paper in each hand is discarded. During this process, there is ample opportunity for the user or another individual to knock over the cup of coffee.
Further, safety is a major concern when handling hot, corrosive, acidic, or other hazardous materials, particularly while manipulating a container and operating a vehicle or otherwise performing a complicated task. In any of these situations, the potential exists for personal injury or property damage.
Waste is also an issue in our society. Sources of waste in small volume packages include incomplete evacuation of contents, spillage of contents, and property and environmental damage by spillage or improper dispensing of toxic materials. Discarded single use containers are also a source of visible trash worldwide.
Further, existing small volume single-use packages such as those mentioned above are generally not suited for long-term storage. For example, paper packages must be kept away from wetness, and perfume containers (typically made of glass) must be safely stored to avoid breakage.